call_of_war_by_bytrofandomcom-20200215-history
Mongolia/Mongolia (Historic World War)
Mongolia is a playable country in Call of War, available in the Historic World War map. Overview Mongolia is a country located in Central Asia, neighboring 7 countries, 2 of which are AI. Starting off with only 4 cities and few resource-producing provinces, along with a small army, Mongolia is a hard country to play with, but still has chances of becoming a superpower, provided the player can use it wisely. Geography Location Mongolia is a medium nation, standing in Central Asia. It is landlocked and bordered by 7 nations, 2 of which are AI, and 3 of which are landlocked. Its location can prove problematic depending on the player's diplomatic choices. Generally it is a good idea to ally with the Soviet Union as they're their strongest neighbor, however it should also be taken into account that they're considerably weaker on the Asian part, and that allows Mongolia to run through Soviet lands unchallenged until backup arrives. Alternatively, they could also attack Japan, with possible Chinese and Soviet backup, as its forces are not as strong in mainland China. Terrain Mongolia has moderately diverse terrain. Along with its 4 cities provinding small pockets of urban environments across the country, it also has hills, plains and mountainous terrain. You can find mountains to the west, with plains both making up the eastern parts and a small bit of land to the west, with hills standing in between. This distribution of terrain should be taken into account when planning invasions and defensive measures. It is preferred to use infantry if the player plans to strike at/defend from Xingjiang or Tannu Tuva, and armored units if attacking Communist China or the occupied Japanese territory on Inner Mongolia. However, the distribution of terrain also makes it harder to decide on unit types against China or the Soviet Union, as they can strike from 3 different types of terrain. In that situation it is recommended to use a versatile type of unit that can do well in just about anywhere, such as infantry or commandoes. Resources Being a small country set atop a wasteland, Mongolia is not the best country when taking resource production into account. It has unsatisfactory goods production, acceptable food production and even worse oil and steel production, but a good level of rare material production, which enables more costly research. It should be noted, however, that the lack of steel and oil makes armored and naval units unviable during early game, so the player should pursue units with low or no steel cost, such as infantry and artillery, at least until steel becomes more abundant. Below is a more in-depth table regarding Mongolian resource production: Army Units Mongolia starts the game with 10 units. It isn't much and is, in fact, one of the lowest army sizes of the map (when excluding non-playable nations). Coupled with the fact that most of them are militia, its leader is going to have a hard time expanding and not having any air force also hurts its overall strength. However, it is enough to invade Tannu Tuva and even attack a few of the neighboring nations if the player feels like they can handle it. Below is a more in-depth table regarding Mongolian army placement and composition: Research Like all minor powers of Historic World War, Mongolia has a tiny research progress, leaving their army even weaker in relation to the other super powers. It also does not have any Air branch research, which means defending can be even harder. As a result, the player has to spend a lot of resources on research to put their army on par with most other countries, using up a lot of time and resources that could be spent on upgrading their building or producing units. Below is a more in-depth table regarding Mongolian starting research: Strategy wip Gallery Mongolia.png|Mongolia at the start. (New graphics) Mongolia_old.png|Mongolia at the start. (Old graphics)